militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Billy Carter
| birth_place = Plains, Georgia | death_date = | death_place = Plains, Georgia | death_cause = Pancreatic cancer | spouse = Sybil Spires (m. 1955–1988, his death) | occupation = }} William Alton "Billy" Carter III (March 29, 1937 – September 25, 1988) was an American farmer, businessman, brewer and politician, and the younger brother of former Georgia Governor and U.S. President Jimmy Carter. Carter promoted Billy Beer, and was a candidate for mayor of Plains, Georgia. Early years Carter was born in Plains, Georgia, to James Earl Carter Sr. and Lillian Gordy Carter. He attended Emory University in Atlanta but did not complete a degree. He served four years in the United States Marine Corps, then returned to Plains to work with his brother in the family business of growing peanuts. In 1955 at the age of 18, he married Sybil Spires (born 1938), also of Plains. They were the parents of six children: Kim, Jana, William "Buddy", Marle, Mandy, and Earl, who was 12 years old when his father died. 1970s and later In 1972, Billy Carter purchased a gas and service station in Plains. He owned and operated it for most of the decade.Billy Carter's Station Carter ran for mayor of Plains in 1976, but lost the election by a few votes. It was his only attempt to win elective office.Robert Buccellato, Jimmy Carter in Plains: The Presidential Hometown Arcadia Publishing, South Carolina 2016 In the 1970s Billy Carter was the official spokesperson for Peanut Lolita liqueur while his brother, Jimmy Carter held presidential office. In 1977, he endorsed Billy Beer, introduced by the Falls City Brewing Company, who wished to capitalize upon his colorful image as a beer-drinking Southern good ol' boy that developed in the press when his brother ran for President. Carter's name was occasionally used as a gag answer for a Washington, D.C., trouble-maker on 1970s episodes of Match Game. He was known for his outlandish public behavior; he once urinated on an airport runway in full view of the press and dignitaries."Billy Carter Curbs Tongue", Spokane Daily Chronicle, January 15, 1979 Relationship with Libya In late 1978 and early 1979, Billy Carter visited Libya three times with a contingent from Georgia. He eventually registered as a foreign agent of the Libyan government and received a $220,000 loan. (Edwin P. Wilson claimed he had seen a telegram showing that Libya paid Billy Carter $2 million.Joseph J. Trento, Prelude to Terror: Edwin P. Wilson and the Legacy of America's Private Intelligence Network (Carroll and Graf, 2005), p. 162.) This led to a Senate hearing on alleged influence peddling which the press named Billygate. A Senate sub-committee was called To Investigate Activities of Individuals Representing Interests of Foreign Governments (Billy Carter—Libya Investigation). On August 4, 1980, President Jimmy Carter wrote: "I am deeply concerned that Billy has received funds from Libya and that he may be under obligation to Libya. These facts will govern my relationship with Billy as long as I am president. Billy has had no influence on U.S. policy or actions concerning Libya in the past, and he will have no influence in the future."Trento, Prelude to Terror, p. 164. Trento asserts that Libya's involvement with Billy Carter was instigated by Israeli intelligence in order "to compromise the president", who had ended Israel's "special status inside the CIA". Trento, 160, 157. A 1985 Wall Street Journal investigation suggested that a series of Billygate articles written by Michael Ledeen and published in The New Republic in October 1980 were part of a disinformation campaign intended to influence the outcome of that year's presidential election. According to the reporting, Francesco Pazienza, an officer of the Italian intelligence agency SISMI, alleged that Ledeen was paid $120,000 for his work on Billygate and other projects. Pazienza was later tried and convicted in absentia for using "extortion and fraud to obtain embarrassing facts about Billy Carter". Death Carter was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer in the autumn of 1987, and received unsuccessful treatments for the disease. He died in Plains the following year at the age of 51. His death came just five years after the death of his sister Ruth Carter; like Billy, Ruth died of pancreatic cancer when she was in her 50s. In 1999, Carter's son William "Buddy" Carter published a biography of his father titled Billy Carter: A Journey Through the Shadows ( ). See also * List of scandals with "-gate" suffix References External links *Billy Carter, PBS's American Experience *FBI file on Billy Carter *''Inquiry into the matter of Billy Carter and Libya: hearings before the Subcommittee to Investigate the Activities of Individuals Representing the Interests of Foreign Governments of the Committee on the Judiciary, United States Senate, Ninety-sixth Congress, second session, August 4, 6, 19, 20, 21, 22, September 4, 5, 9, 10, 16, 17, and October 2, 1980'' *Billy Carter's "Redneck Power Pick-up" model * * * Category:1937 births Category:1988 deaths Category:United States Marines Category:Burials in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Carter family Category:Deaths from pancreatic cancer Category:People from Plains, Georgia Category:Emory University alumni Category:Businesspeople from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Deaths from cancer in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Military personnel from Georgia (U.S. state)